Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to topical compositions and methods of detection and/or treatment.
Nanotechnology is becoming increasingly more important in the pharmaceutical, chemical and engineering fields. This is primarily due to the fact that particles made at the nanoscale have much different physical, chemical, and biological properties than larger particles. For example, in the pharmaceutical field, nanoparticles have been used to more efficiently deliver drugs, genes, diagnostics, and vaccines. Due to their small size, nanoparticles can aid in the direct entry of entrapped molecules into, for example, cells.